1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goalkeeper's glove including upper and inner hand portions, and a latex layer covering, at least regionwise, the inner hand portion, with an outer surface of the latex layer forming an outer surface of the inner hand portion, and with the latex layer being formed of a soft and foamy material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A goalkeeper's glove of the type described above is disclosed in the German Publication DE 296 00 843. In the known goalkeeper's glove, the latex layer or coating, which covers the inner hand portion, extends over the entire surface of the inner hand portion. However, the latex layer can also cover only a portion of the surface of the inner hand portion. However, the latex layer can cover only a portion of the surface of the inner hand portion and or separate regions of the upper hand portion of the glove. The latex layer is subjected to the force applied by balls which the goalkeeper tries to ward off. Therefore, the latex layer is subjected to high loads. Here, latex is understood to be a soft and whitish cautchouc or rubber produced from natural latex sap. Due to the softness of the material of the latex layer, the glove has an improved grip on a ball which, of course, is highly desirable. However, the softness of the latex layer, which is formed of a pure latex material, leads to a relatively high wear of the latex layer. Therefore, with frequent use, the latex layer rapidly wears out.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a goalkeeper's glove of a type described above the latex layer of which would have an improved wear resistance, while retaining the necessary softness.